Ella, lo mejor de todo
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Pese a lo malas que sean las circunstancias en las que nos encontremos, siempre hay algo, o alguien, que nos instiga a seguir adelante. Y Ethan Nakamura ha encontrado una razón para no hundirse en medio de una guerra. Este fic participa en el reto especiali Medias naranjas, del foro El Monte Olimpo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan

Este fic participa en el reto especial _Medias Naranjas_, del foro _El Monte Olimpo_

* * *

What if . . . ¿Qué pasaría si Silena se hubiera marchado con Luke y su ejército en lugar de convertirse en su espía?

* * *

Me encontraba acostado sobre la cama de mi camarote en el Princesa Andrómeda. Las ventajas de este barco fantasmal repleto de monstruos son los camarotes, con sus duchas, sus camas, sus televisiones y el buffet libre de la planta 11.

Si, son ventajas increíbles, pero la mejor de todas no es ninguna de esas. No tienen ni punto de comparación. En mi opinión, lo mejor de todo en este barco es tener a Silena Beauregard dormida encima de mí. Antes de que lo preguntéis, si, estoy colado hasta las trancas por ella.

Durante la cena en el buffet, me propuso ir a ver una película en mi camarote y mi afirmación fue inmediata, tanto que me atraganté con el pedazo de bistec que estaba masticando. Nunca me resisto a nada de lo que me dice. ¿Qué? Estoy enamorado, no me culpéis.

He de confesar que me terminé el resto de la cena en dos bocados para irme cuanto antes a ver la película con Silena. Al llegar a mi camarote, abrí la puerta y la dejé entrar primero. Me tumbé en la cama y Silena saltó sobre ella mando en mano. Encendió la tele y se acurrucó sobre mí.

Vale, ahora que lo pienso, es bastante probable que se me haya olvidado decir que llevamos saliendo juntos desde hace un par de meses. Todo fue cosa de Silena, por supuesto. Si hubiera esperado a que me declarase yo, posiblemente hubiera sido en la próxima vida. No me atrevía, no me juzguéis. Como si no os hubiera ocurrido nunca.

Tenía a Silena encima, rodeándola por la cintura con mis brazos, con su espalda apoyada sobre mi pecho y su cabeza en mi hombro derecho. La película terminó, pero la hija de Afrodita que había esclavizado mi corazón insistió en ver otra y, ¿cómo iba a negarme a sus peticiones?

Y el resto supongo que ya os lo imagináis solitos. Se quedó dormida. No me extraña, después de pasarse todo el día entrenando arduamente se merece descansar. Vale, me imagino que ahora os estaréis preguntando: ¿Y tú por qué no te quedaste dormido si entrenas tanto como ella, Ethan? Pues resulta que me quedé empanado mirándola.

Era perfecta. Tanto físicamente como persona. Tenía la piel clara y suave, el pelo moreno largo, brillante y suave, un rostro hermosísimo, dos bellos zafiros azules y una sonrisa encandiladora. Enserio, siempre que sonreía hacía que mi cerebro se desconectase en el acto. Y como persona era una maravilla. Silera era cariñosa, se preocupaba por la gente de su alrededor y estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por ellos. Sabía escuchar, daba buenos consejos, era alegre, divertida y podías contar con su apoyo incondicional.

Y ahí estaba yo, mirándola totalmente embobado. Aunque lo hacía de un modo diferente de como la miraba al principio. Vale, lo admito, al principio la miraba porque estaba buena. ¿Qué? Tengo ojos en la cara, ¿entendido? Pero después, todo eso fue cambiando. Y ahora era diferente, no la miraba porque fuera guapa, no, ahora la miraba porque estaba enamorado de ella y recordaba nuestra corta pero intensa historia.

Como por ejemplo una noche que me encontraba en la cubierta y Silena me besó -ahí comenzó nuestro noviazgo-. O cuando durante las comidas alargaba el brazo para coger aceitunas o pan y mi mano rozaba la de Silena, o las miradas sensuales que me dirigía desde que salimos.

Estaba tan concentrado observándola, que no me dí cuenta de que Silena había abierto los ojos. Me acarició la mejilla y me desperté de mi ensoñación.

-¿Está interesante la película? -Bromeó con esa radiante sonrisa suya que siempre me traía de cabeza.

-Dímelo tú, que estabas más atenta.

Su sonrisa se amplió. Alargó el brazo hasta colocar una mano sobre mi nuca y me agachó la cabeza hasta besarme. Sus carnosos labios eran muy suaves y apetecibles. Silena era toda una experta besando. Con un sólo roce de sus labios podía hacer que alcanzases los Elíseos.

Entonces la alarma del barco resonó por todos los pasillos y camarotes con un estruendo ensordecedor. Silena y yo nos separamos e intercambiamos una mirada curiosa antes de saltar de la cama y salir al pasillo a la vez, como si lo hubiésemos ensayado.

Un grupo de dracaenaes pasó zumbando por nuestro lado. Con ellas iba una chica menuda a la que Silena agarró del brazo y le preguntó qué estaba pasando.

-Polizón. -Dijo Caroline, creo que se llamaba, con los ojos abiertos como platos.- Hay un polizón a bordo.

Se soltó del agarre de la hija de Afrodita y continuó con su camino a toda pastilla. Me volví hacia Silena. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca de incredulidad. Yo debía de tener un semblante parecido.

-¿Desayunamos mañana?

Se volvió hacia mí al oír mis palabras. Me sonrió con ternura.

-A las ocho.

Me incliné y le dí un rápido beso antes de que ella se fuese por donde se habían marchado las dracaenae y yo corrí detrás de un grupo de cíclopes.

Un polizón. ¿Quién es tan estúpido como para meterse en un barco atestado de monstruos y mestizos armados hasta los diente? Bah, cogeremos a ese imbécil en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y mañana iré a desayunar con Silena.

No podía ser más iluso.

* * *

880 palabras sin contar el aviso del reto, el disclaimer y el aviso de What if, ni esta nota de autora.

Me ha costado un poco, pero espero que el resultado os guste.


End file.
